


HOTEL OF SHADOW: Call of the Wolves

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Hotel of Shadow (Hazbin Hotel AU), Swearing, witty banter because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: Surprises tend to come in uninvited, much to this professional joy-killer's disappointment.This part takes place afterThe Radio Demon's Heart,a part of the Hotel of Shadow AU.
Series: Hotel of Shadow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	HOTEL OF SHADOW: Call of the Wolves

_Not everyone has completely settled in._

_A long year has passed since the Surprise Extermination, and there are questions left unanswered to the entire population of Hell. Why did Heaven decide it was okay to break the first agreement to leave the Happy Hotel alone? Will they break this second agreement? When, if at all? And what secret is the hotel staff trying to hide?_

_Things have changed dramatically. There is uncertainty within Pentagram City, and not as many demons are checking into the Happy Hotel anymore. Some demons have left the hotel. Some stayed. And new rumors are floating around about what exactly what went down during the Surprise Extermination, all left unconfirmed by Charlie herself._

_But currently, with another cleanse only a week away, everyone within Hell is on edge. Will there be a repeat from last year? Will it be all throughout Hell this time? Everyone hopes not, but the future can and will be unpredictable if it chooses to be._

_In the home of Hell's favorite bitch, a pack of wolf demons had broken in, their stress levels through the roof and all cautiousness thrown out the window. They don't care for the consequences; this was Hell after all, and who would miss one rich and "influential" jackass?_

_Let's just say everyone is in for a huge surprise..._

... 

Seven to one. 

Two extra pairs of pointed arms extended from her back, and a guttral growl escaped through her teeth, seven heads growling back. The fleabitten sacks of week old shit that had chosen to break into her home would soon regret their decision... if she felt nice enough to leave them in tact, that is. 

_Not likely_ , she thought. 

She was close to tearing a part the conjoined twins before her, when the lights suddenly went off. Howls of pain sounded in the darkness, occasional short bursts of red light flashing like strobe lights. 

When the lights came on again, all of the wolves were nothing but mangled, broken bodies with missing heads. The twins sharing the same body were split down the middle, right down to their hips, blood spilling onto the floor and organs torn to nothing but ribbons. Katie leaned forward in confusion. How--- 

"Good evening, Katherine," a cheerful voice said suddenly, close to her ear. Katie practically jumped out of her skin, letting loose a variety of profane and vulgar words. The other demon gave a short bark of a laugh as she whirled around, his golden smile growing wider as he tilted his head to the side, static and music coming from his teeth. "What a disgusting mouth you have, my dear!" 

"That's not my name," Katie said hostilely, composing herself. She pointed the tips of her extra arms at him. "What in the Nine Circles are you doing here, anyway?" 

Alastor pulled his arms out from behind his back, displaying his blood covered hands as his ruby red eyes twinkled almost mischievously. "Let's just say I was in the neighborhood," he said. As he examined the blood on his right hand, he added: "That, and I needed to keep myself... ' _busy_ ', you could say. And it appears I arrived just in time too, from the looks of things!" He gestured to the mangled corpses littering the floor. 

She had already caught his meaning. "I could have handled it myself," Katie snapped. 

"Sure you could have, sweetheart," Alastor said, almost sarcastically. The two demons started slowly circling each other, clockwise. Katie was prepared to attack if she had to, but the Radio Demon seemed nonchalant, even starting to hum as he paced. What was he up to...? 

"You could have met the same fate as the dogs," Alastor said after a minute. "I was considering it, you know." 

Her voice was still low and cold as she responded. "I guess I'm honored you didn't do the same to me." They started pacing counter-clockwise, two sets of crimson eyes locked onto each other. Katie narrowed hers. She didn't know if Alastor was trying to flatter her or not, but she was not going lower her guard for a second. 

Alastor's head jerked, and for a split second the red in his right eye flicked to golden yellow. It didn't seem to bother him; he didn't seem to notice it. It unnerved Katie only slightly, but his eye was back to red before she could really think into it. (However, she would be thinking about it later.) 

Alastor finally stopped pacing, holding out a bloodied hand. A thin smoky tendril coiled around his arm, then it became the iconic staff he often carried. "This has been fun in all, but I really ought to get going," Alastor said, his fingers closing around the staff. He gave a rather overly dramatic bow ( _Stupid half-cocked piece of shit_ ), turning on his heel and began walking away, his shoes annoyingly clacking as he went. 

"What about the mess you left on my fucking floor?" Katie demanded hotly, and the Radio Demon glanced at her with a grin that seemed to be shittier than his usual smile. 

"You can handle it yourself, can't you?" Alastor said smoothly, his tone close to singing. He disappeared right before her eyes without another word, fading into the shadows. 

Katie retracted her extra arms with a growl. What a fucking douche bag. 

... 

_END OF PART THREE_

**Author's Note:**

> wHY THE FUCK IS PART THREE SHORTER THAN PART TWO, SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN
> 
> seriously tho, i had this one written before i finished the last chapter of bloody party, and goddamn i forgot it was so fucking short. don't worry, i'll make sure the next part is longer. but oh fucking boy, what i've got in store for alastor in it is a fucking doozy (doosy?).
> 
> should you be worried for what that means? yes. you probably should.


End file.
